


Competitive Tyler

by BandsforBreakfast



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: FIFA, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, jyler, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsforBreakfast/pseuds/BandsforBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh doesn't give a crap about stranger danger and brings tyler home and they play fifa and it's pretty gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Tyler

The train was crowded. And not just regular crowded, but literally stuffed with people. There was so little space, Tyler was sure that if he turned around he could catch an std. They were approaching the next stop and suddenly the train breaked, squashing the people against each other. What followed were a great dozen people pushing and shoving their way through the mob to reach the exit before the doors closed. Tyler first got elbowed in the arm and then from the other side a man was thrown against him. "O shi- I'm sorry, I..." he stuttered turning his head first to throw an angry look at the shover, then to apologise to the one he was pushed against. They were roughly the same size, and when they looked directly into each others eyes from up close, it didn't really matter that much anymore. But then the vehicle accelerated again and the mass was thrown to the other side. Tyler sheepishly smiled at the handsome dude when he not so accidentally got pushed against him. Shortly after, they reached the next stop and there were a couple of particularly obnoxious boys behind them, trying to get out by harshly pushing Tyler's back until suddenly he could breathe normal air again, looking around him in confusion for a second. But when he realized this was long before where he actually had to get out, the doors were already closed and moving away from him.  
"Nonononononooo!" he groaned as he could do nothing but watch his only transport home disappear into a tunnel right before his eyes. Then he just stood there, staring into the empty space, no idea what to undertake next. There was a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned around, the cute guy stood there.  
"This isn't your stop, I assume?" he said with one hand nervously on the back of his neck.  
"Not really." Tyler answered, flashing one last longing look into the direction of the tram.  
"If it, you know, if you have to wait a really long time, maybe you could hang out at my place for a bit? It's only a few minutes away." Josh offered.  
"Really? That'd be great, I think." Tyler said, eyebrows slighly raised. Josh let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief and smiled. "Let's go then!"

Josh opened the door to his little apartment and Tyler looked around. "You can sit down if you want." he said, gesturing to the sofa in front of a tv. When Tyler dropped down he noticed a playstation with a set of controllers. Josh sat down next to him with two cokes from the kitchen and offered Tyler one, which he gladly accepted. "Do you have FIFA?" Tyler asked, hopeful, after taking a big gulp and setting his glass on the little table next to him. Josh got onto his knees and flipped through the pile of games, pulling out the soccer one. "Let's play!" he said in a dramatic game show host-voice, and threw Tyler a controller after inserting the game. Tyler bit his lip, mentally preparing to beat his ass. Josh sat down next to him in gaming position, legs open wide and arms resting on them. Their knees and elbows were touching, making Tyler a bit tingly inside. But then he heard the familiar menu screen music and from that moment on he was one hundred percent focused on winning. He did not know that Josh has had quite some practise himself, and it was harder than he expected. As time passed the atmosphere grew tenser, and towards the end of the first half they were so far on the edge of their seat they almost fell off. It was currently 2-2.  
"NOOO!" Tyler shouted and he mashed the buttons in a pathetic attempt on a last goal, but it wasn't happening. They heard the whistle and Tyler threw himself back onto the sofa in agony while Josh laughed loudly.  
"Dude you didn't even lose!" he tried to tell him, "there's still the second half!"  
Tyler looked at him and desperately grabbed his arm. "A tie is not a win... " he loosened his grip. "Wait, what is your name?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Joshua. Josh."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Tyler."  
After this short name exchange Tyler clenched Josh's arm again and continued. "A tie is not a win, Josh!"  
"Better try harder then." Josh smirked and he pressed the button to continue playing the second half. Tyler quickly grabbed his controller again and clenched his teeth, not going to accept a loss. Josh found his competitiveness pretty amusing, which is why he tried his best to score as many goals as possible. Every time Tyler groaned or got mad, Josh just laughed at him. True, he did feel a bit sorry, but it was too funny to see him acting so dramatic. And on top of that, his very focused lip biting thing was extremely adorable. He occasionally took his eyes off the screen to glance at him for a millisecond, just because. For the second time they reached the end of the half, but this time it was serious business. Ironically enough the score count had risen to 5-5. Both of their eyes were glued to the screen, no sound but for the fake people cheering and the intense button slamming. Only a minute to go, and just in the last seconds one of Josh's team members managed to sprint through Tyler's defense line and shoot the ball straight into the goal.  
"NOOO!" Tyler shouted loudly, dropping his controller on the floor, and he threw himself backwards into the couch burying his face in his hands. Meanwhile Josh was laughing so hard he almost teared up.  
"Whyyyyy?!" Tyler cried dramatically, letting himself drop sideways directly onto Josh. But he hadn't quite recovered his balance yet so both of them fell on the floor, Tyler on top of the other who now groaned in pain but still laughing at the same time.  
"It isn't funny!" Tyler turned to lie on his stomach and looked at Josh's face. They were yet again very close to each other, Tyler floating above Josh, arms on either side of him, so close they could almost feel each others breath on their face.  
"It kind of is though." Josh said softly. Tyler looked at him.  
"Kind of is what?"  
"Funny."  
"What's so funny?"  
Josh chuckled, his face lighting up with all the happy feeling flowing through him right now. In an impuls he lifted his arm and cupped Tyler's jaw, gently stroking his stubbly cheek with his fingertips. And it felt right. Tyler closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Josh's hand felt warm, and he wanted more of it. He gradually lowered his body, first their legs making contact, then their stomachs and chest and lastly, finally, Tyler lightly let his lips touch those of Josh. They felt surprisingly soft, moving in the same slow steady rhythm. Then suddenly he broke the kiss by pulling his head back up.  
"You must be very uncomfortable on the floor." he noted.  
"I don't care." Josh whispered, and he slid his hand to the back of Tyler's neck, pulling him back into a sweet kissing session. Tyler felt Josh's body temperature slowly taking over his own, filling him up inside with a special feeling of joy he had never experienced before. At first sight Josh might look like a rough guy with his dyed hair and tattoo sleeve and all, but his kisses are so tender and sweet and they make you want to be with him forever and ever and ever.  
"I think," Tyler mumbled while pulling away for a second, "that train can wait till tomorrow."


End file.
